Devices for transferring fuel within an automobile fuel tank are known in the art. In one instance, in a saddle-type fuel tank, fuel may be siphoned between a fuel tank main side, which contains the fuel pump module that pumps liquid fuel to the engine, and a fuel tank sub side. To maintain an uninterrupted supply of fuel to the engine, the jet pump of the fuel pump module must be submerged in fuel at all times to maintain its primed state in order to transfer fuel from the sub-side to the main side via siphoning. If the jet pump of the fuel pump module is not maintained in a primed condition, siphoning may not be maintained, and thus, the uninterrupted supply of fuel to the engine may not be maintained.
During instances of quick maneuvering, sloshing of fuel from the fuel tank main side to the fuel tank sub side may occur. When this occurs, an instant imbalance of fuel levels between the saddles of the fuel tank occurs. While current transfer lines between the saddles of the tank are designed to deliver fuel to the main side, this process may be slow depending upon the size of the transfer line. Additionally, if the main side has sloshed enough fuel to the sub side, then the prime state may be lost. Ultimately, this may result in losing the uninterrupted supply of fuel to the engine, even when the fuel tank sub side has fuel to be siphoned to the main side.
Furthermore, if fuel sloshing occurs from the sub side to the main side, thereby creating unequal fuel levels between the saddle tanks, current fuel tank transfer lines will transfer fuel from the main side to the sub side, which is an unnecessary event since fuel on the main side will eventually be pumped to the engine to be used in combustion.
Therefore, a need remains in the art for a saddle tank fuel siphon transfer line that maintains its fuel prime condition on the main side of the tank in preparedness for transferring fuel from the sub side to the main side to maintain fuel on the main side of the fuel tank when the fuel level on the sub side is higher than on the main side, such as immediately after a fuel sloshing event from the tank main side to the tank sub side.